Switch it
by XOBale-Entice
Summary: XOMADCRAZZYOX, Balefan31 and Entice join together and write an amazing story, wanna know the outcome? Read it! three girls are called into the Twilight universe and decide to switch places with Rosalie, Alice and Bella, all chaos follows EmXOC EdXOC JXOC
1. The Start

First chapter to the story the three of us are writting,

Bale will write the next chapter!

**Disclaimer-** Not ours

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was going for a walk in the woods when I came across Edward's meadow, there was a loud popping noise so instead of walking right past like I usually do I went in and met the surprise of my, err after life. There was a door, with nothing infront of it and nothing behind it and nothing holding it up, just a door suddenly three hysterically laughing teenagers walked through, that is until they noticed the change in surroundings. "Sam this is not your house" One stated dumbly, her mouth was open in shock, she was lightly tanned, about five foot eight and had short strawberry blonde hair, her bangs hung over one of her clear ice blue eyes and she had a bunch of freckles splashed across her nose. Another one swatted her in the back of the head, she was African American, about five foot five (guessing here!) and pretty long hair, her eyes were a dark brown and she looked like she had a permanent smile glued to her face. "This is exactly how I imagined the meadow!" the last one exclaimed! She was platinum blond with blue eyes and glasses, she was about five foot six and extremely pale (I Luv you Sam!).

"Um who are you?" I asked, who were these weird teenagers, the African American girl said "You first" but the strawberry blonde skipped over and held out her hand in greeting "Hi I'm Dana who are you?" The platinum blonde slapped her forehead in annoyance. I liked this Dana "Hi I'm Alice Cullen!" and instead of shaking her hand I gave her a hug. "Sam Symba come over and introduce yourselves!" The blonde girl sighed but walked over. The African American girl huffed and shook her head, staying put. "How do we know we can trust you?" I shrugged, and then suddenly something seemed to click in the platinum blonde's head. "Wait did you say Alice Cullen?" she asked, I nodded and she did and excited squeal with Dana "Sam that means were in Twilight!" the African American's eyes widened, I assumed her name was Symba. "OMG THAT MEANS YOUR ALICE CULLEN!" she exclaimed, I sighed, how many times did I have to confirm it? "Yes" she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug even for me and said way to fast for human ears

"OmgyourlikemyfavoritevampireeverbythewayI'mSymbaandthesearemyfriendsDanandSamihavedreamptofthisdaymywholelifeyouhavetogoshoppingwithmeijustcantwait!" I was surprised I even understood her but at the word shopping my eyes glittered, shopping, my favorite sport! Suddenly I heard a groan "Oh god please don't submit me to such torcher!" it was Dana, I growled at her than something hit me, not literally "Oh my lord how do you know I'm a vampire" I asked her she shrugged, "Umm, I just did" she stated, I didn't care, I had a new shopping buddy! I began to drag them from the meadow, Dana screaming the whole way.

**Dana's POV**

I always thought I would love going to the Twilight universe, well I thought wrong. "Please no more!" Alice had made me follow her into dozens of stores in the mall, suddenly an enraged Rosalie walked into the store making a beeline toward us. "ALICE CULLEN HOW DARE YOU GO SHOPPING WITHOUT ME!" besides the fact she was scaring the crap out of me I was thankful for a moment to escape. I began to rush past Alice and toward the emergency exit and for the door. Suddenly I barreled into another human and went flying, I felt someone grab me and stop me from hitting the floor, and I looked up at Alice's frowning face "NO!" I exclaimed angrily, Rosalie was helping the human up

"Dana you have got to watch were your going, seriously Bella is already klutzy enough as it is!" I moaned in anger and frustration. "I don't want to shop Alice! I _hate_ shopping!" I exclaimed, she ignored me. "Speaking of shopping haters why are you here Bella?" Alice asked the girl I had run into she shrugged, "I just guess I wanted to go to the mall today" she explained, that made Alice hesitant. "And Rosalie how did you know where to find us?" she shrugged, "I was passing by the mall and just knew you were there" her brow furrowed "that's never happened before, I didn't think of it then but that's really weird" she shrugged, "whatever." She said then Symba and Sam introduced themselves and dragged me into more stores, I wailed the whole way.

After shopping Alice came up with an idea "Maybe Bella Rosalie and I can go to your world!" I shrugged, why not? "Yeah sure lets go to the meadow and see if the door is still there," Bella suggested grinning like a fox. Alice nodded and so did Rosalie, "Oh my lord were going to rock your world!" Alice joked, I seriously believed her.

"Alright so we just open it and walk through?" Bella asked surprisingly the fearless one. When she opened the door Alice and Rosalie felt a magnetic pull, they immediately walked through the door after Bella and as soon as the door shut behind them excruciating pain stabbed at every part of my body, Symba and I collapsed to the ground, Sam just stood there shocked as we writhed in pain and watched as our bodies began to change into granite skin and unimaginable things.

_**Written by XO**_

_**

* * *

**_

This is the first chapter of The story, Bale, Entice and I are going to write.

This is going to be a story about three girls (us) who get sent to the Twilight world for some odd reason and Alice comes up with the brilliant idea of switching places with Sam, Symba and Dana and going to there world. All chaos follows

Review and tell us what you think


	2. Silly bella

A/n it's my turn!!!!

Sam P.O.V

I watched as my friends went through terrible pain. I stepped back, but fell backward trying. I then blanked out. When I awoke I saw Alice and Rosalie smiling at me. "Where are Bella, Dana and Symba?"

Rosalie smiled and then poked me. "Right here dum dum." I looked at her oddly, when I the noticed that my hair was no longer blonde, but instead a brunette. I then of course screamed.

It seemed like a nanosecond later when I felt myself being pulled up by a pair of strong granite arms. "Bella, are you alright." I looked at the very hot guy that stood before me. He had beautiful topaz eyes and……wait a minute topaz eyes. I then screamed again." What happened to her?" inquired Edward obviously talking to Rosalie and Alice.

"She…uh…um... She lost a bet with Alice and can only scream or be quiet until Alice speaks again to her." replied a very nervous Rosalie.

"Yeah, so… Bella you can speak again." Said a also nervous Alice.

"Just wanted to make sure she was fine." With that Edward left and left the three girls in the meadow.

"Sam are you ok, it me Symba and over there that's Dana." Said by who was thought to be Alice.

Bella P.O.V

East Windsor was a lovely town it was sunny, not raining. I was at the moment on Samantha's swings with Alice and Rosalie. We had all switched places and were now 13 year-old girls.

We were all swung lazily when we saw three people walking towards through the woods and a person walking thought the neighbor's front yard…

A/n 2 okay short, yet to the point. Don't worry my chapters are going to be longer but this is more or less my intro chapter, so next stop entice.


	3. Hypervenalation

_Symba, gone Alice's point of view_

Dana, Sam and I stumbled through the forest, trying to find our way back to the supposed place where "Bella's" truck would be on words alone. It wasn't going very well. I looked around as we staggered along… it was just as I had imagined the forest to be... just as I had imagined twilight to be. So lush and smooth. A place where you could really believe in fairy tales.

"It's so beautiful!" I murmured, caught up in the magic of the forest.

"You're beautiful." A voice murmured as two ice hand snaked around my waist. _What the… _I spun around only to come face to face with Jasper. He looked startled. I'm pretty sure his face mirrored mine.

"I…um…well…sorry." I stammered sheepishly, looking at the ground. I felt his quizzical gaze on my facade. Boy this was going to be hard. I was going to have to pretend to be Alice. I ran through my head what twilight said about her… _hmmm_. I leaned forward and pecked Jasper lightly on his granite cheek.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was just caught up in this vision I had." I saw 'Rosalie' and 'Bella' exchange glances. Jasper raised his eyebrows. _Crap_. I didn't think I was actually going to have to make one. _Crap_.

"Uhhh…I'll tell you latter.' I mumbled, looking away from his gorgeous golden eyes.

'Oh…" he said his voice full of understanding. I looked up just in time to catch a wink he had thrown my way. _Oh come on…I'm thirteen for god sakes! _I saw Rosalie and Bella snicker. Edward and Emmett suddenly appeared before us, snatching their respective women to their sides. It was my turn to snicker. Bella looked as though she was about to faint and Dana looked on the verge of having a fit of excitement. Jasper waved to them, keeping his other hand around my waist, pulling me away form the group. I tried to concentrate on not hypervenalating.

_Alice gone Symba point of view_

Ewwwww. _If these are the choices for east Windsor guys, send me back._ I wondered for a quick second if one of these acne ridden teenagers would be considered my boyfriend, but quickly dismissed the idea. Symba couldn't be that stupid; I mean, she loved shopping. Then I suddenly felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. I was married for god's sakes… but surely that didn't mean I couldn't mess around with one of these human boys… _well not one of the ones in front of me_. I mean, no one was that desperate. But Symba would almost definitely be kissing my husband, so why not have some fun with what this little town had to offer…

**Okay, chapter 3 bye entice! i would love some reviews, if anybody is even reading this!**


End file.
